4 Sick Days
by MissShadowBolt
Summary: The Doctor and River catch the flu. With the two most powerful beings on the TARDIS falling to delirium and general sickness, Amy and Rory have to be the ones to take care of them. Silliness, fluff, and strangely adorable situations ensue.
1. Day 1

"Hammer," the Doctor said holding out his hand to his wife and not looking up from the control panel he was fixing on the TARDIS.

River reached into the Doctor's tool bin, pulling out a rather small object. She placed it in the Doctor's outstretched hand, fending off a shiver. 'That's odd," she thought to herself as she shivered again, suddenly feeling very cold, and strangely dizzy.

The Doctor didn't seem to take notice as he was staring at the object River had handed him, "This is a wrench." He said absently, but he shrugged and used it anyway hitting a small nail that was sticking out of its place, effectively fixing at least part of the problem. He sighed and placed the wrench back in the bin and continued to make repairs.

He finally figured out something was wrong when he heard River cough, he turned looking away from his project, only to get sneezed on.

"Uh." The Doctor stuttered wiping the snot from his face, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his features.

"Ya, I'm-" River fell into a coughing fit.

The Doctor stood and placed his hand on her forehead then frowned, she was burning up.

River continued to cough, her legs suddenly feeling like they couldn't hold her up. The Doctor caught her as she fell to her knees, holding her up straight and biting his lip.

"River," The Doctor said, nervous, "You, you should lay down." He was trying hard not to panic.

River suddenly gave a laugh, it was strange and happened due to no notable cause, but here she was laughing. "You're," She snickered looking up at the concerned Doctor, unable to compose herself, "You're really cute when you're worried." She said, through a round of giggles. Then she coughed some more.

"Ya. Okay." The Doctor took a breath, beginning to suspect what this was about, but hoping beyond hope he was mistaken. "Come on, can you walk?"

River snickered, "No, you should carry me, it's more dramatic." She wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck and giggled, coughing through the laugh. The Doctor was concerned, but he managed to scoop River up, walking to the nearest room with a couch, which happened to be the library, and placing the giggling time lady on a cushy lounger.

He took a step back and drew his sonic, scanning River, who was now curled up in a ball coughing. He read the results of his scan, and sighed, his suspicions confirmed. River had a 105 degree fever, symptoms read out as delirium, coughing and sneezing, shivers, nausea, and drastically lowered inhibitions along with lack of control when it came to speaking and acting. Results read conclusive, River had gallifreyan four day fever. At least it wasn't something worse. He had hoped before that River, being born in the matter that she was, wouldn't be susceptible to gallifreyan diseases. It seemed that his hopes weren't recognized.

"River," he said very quietly, getting on his knees and holding her hand in his, "Do you know who I am?"

River half chuckled half sneezed, "You're my Doctor." She said firmly pulling him into a hug, "Silly, why would you ask that?" She laughed, "You know, I feel horrible." She said, "And I have no idea why I'm so fricken happy! Isn't that weird?" She sniffled, then suddenly burst into tears, causing the Doctor's hearts to practically break in his chest. "Am I dying?" She asked sobbing.

"No, no," The Doctor said quickly, squirming slightly from River's grasp, "You just have a bit of a flu is all. You'll be fine. As long as you get plenty of rest and fluids. Understood?"

River's lip quivered, she grabbed the Doctor firmly, "Oh, but you'll make sure I won't die right? My flu isn't contagious right?" She sobbed into the Doctors clothes, then suddenly stopped, "Con, con-ta-gee-eye-ous." She giggled her face still pressed to the Doctor's shirt, "That's a weird word." Her tone became thoughtful. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, although his eyes showed his worry.

River looked at the Doctor, coughing right in his face, "You, *cough* you look worried! Oh! It is contagious isn't it?"

The Doctor sighed, "Well, a little, love. Humans can't get it, and older time lords, like me, rarely get it."

River looked panicked, grabbing the Doctor's face in her hands and staring at him, "Rarely isn't never! You haven't been around the disease I assume? You're immune system wouldn't be able to handle it!" She said the words in a frantic panic, but just as fast as it came, the panic flushed from her face, she let go of the Doctor, leaving him sitting by her. The small moment of fear forgotten to focus on something else, "My stomach hurts." She observed. "Wait, where's my mum?"

"Amy?" The Doctor asked, reeling slightly from Rivers panic and rubbing his face from where she had grabbed him.

"Ya. I miss her, but then again I always miss her. And Dad. You know," She leaned in close and whispered, "sometimes, I wish we could just go back to the old days, hanging around mum's house and me trying to get her and dad together." She giggled, "The memories make me happy, but sad, like, I can't get the days back, which is sad, but I still like remembering them. Is that weird?"

The Doctor shook his head, holding on to Rivers hand and trying not to look alarmed, "No, that's normal love. Well, I can go get them if you would like."

"Get who? My memories?"

"No, Amy and Rory." The Doctor clarified.

"Oh could you?" River grinned the words.

"Ya, I'll be right back." The Doctor stood and smiled at River before walking for the door.

But the Doctor was stopped by a small frantic voice, "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get Amy and Rory." The Doctor responded.

"But, then you'd be leaving me alone." River protested with a huff. "You have to stay here or take me with you."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Alright," He returned to River's side and scooped her up, feeling her hot shivering body against his own cool skin. "Let's go find your parents."

River gave no response, well unless you count sneezing as a response. The Doctor walked from the room, cradling his delirious wife and calling for his companions as he walked into the hallway.

The couple was found in Amy's room, both still in their pajamas, hair unbrushed. Amy was sitting atop her bed trying to throw grapes into Rory's mouth and laughing as the majority of the fruits fell to the floor. It didn't take long to find the couple, but apparently it was long enough for River to fall asleep, as she was cuddled in the Doctor's arms snoring away by the time the Doctor swung open the door, awkwardly pushing the door away with one arm then quickly swooping his arm back under River's sleeping form as the room came into view.

Amy looked up, amused at first, than confused. "Doctor?" She asked, "Is something wrong?" She ran to him and River, staring at the shivering figure of her daughter. "What happened?" She demanded, slightly panicked. "Is she alright? Are you alright?"

"River's sick." The Doctor sighed, shifting slightly under Rivers weight "She'll be fine, the flu only lasts four days. I wouldn't freak out around her now. It'll only make things worse."

Rory was by Amy's side in an instant, "What does she have?" he asked suspiciously, keeping his voice calm and placing his hand on his daughter's forehead. He pulled his hand away in shock at the heat. Quickly he took River in his own grasp, the Doctor helping her into Rory's arms, next Rory placed River on the bed and watched as she curled up on the covers, sneezing in her sleep.

The Doctor sighed "She has the gallifreyan four day fever. It's mostly a Time Lord sickness, but given the tweaks in her DNA, she seems susceptible."

Amy glared, "How's that possible? She's human."

"Sure, sure." The Doctor sighed, "But this particular disease affects those who can regenerate, and she can. The disease can be caught once every regeneration. It's quite annoying, brings fever delirium, and other not so fun things. But harmless in the long run."

The couple took in this information, but something didn't sit right, "Wait," Amy looked up concerned, "Does that mean you could get it?"

The Doctor gave a sheepish smile, "It's a possibility." He said, not willing to admit just how possible it was. "But you two can't get it."

"Oh god," Rory started, his face in his hands, "are we going to have to deal with two sick, crazy time lords?"

The Doctor shuffled slightly, "Another possibility." He admitted.

But the conversation was broken when River suddenly gasped, sitting up straight, strange tears rolling down her face. "Doctor?" she asked panic-stricken.

Rory grabbed her hand, holding it gently in his own. "It's okay," he shushed, "you're safe. The Doctor's here, so are your mum and dad."

River looked at Rory's face and wrapped Rory in a hug. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." She said. She pulled back and got a good look at Rory, then busted out laughing, "You're hair looks stupid." She said before falling to another flurry of giggles.

Rory frowned and pushed his unbrushed hair down.

The Doctor sighed, "Don't take anything she says to seriously Rory, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Right." Amy muttered, "So what do we do?" she asked.

"Um," The Doctor thought for a second, feeling his mind blank. He swallowed, placing his hand to his head, feeling slightly dizzy all the sudden, "Um, uh, water, soup, sprite, tea, and rest just basic stuff you'd need to cure a common cold."

Amy frowned, noting the Doctors pause then said, "Right,lay down, I'll get you and River some tea."

"What? Me lay down? I'm fine Amy." The Doctor reassured, "I'll help you make the tea."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "No." She stated, "We can't be sure that you're fine. Lay down."

"Amy," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child."

"But you're my son-in-law." Amy gave him a knowing smile, "And as your mother, I'm telling you, lay down. Just until we're sure that you're not sick too. Okay?"

The Doctor shook his head, making him feel even more dizzy, "But, no, I'm-"

"Doctor!" River laughed, "You have to do what Amy says?" she mocked, "That's soooo cute!" She sucked in a giggling breath, coughing as she did. "Come 'ere" River laughed patting the spot next to her on the king sized bed. "I wanna cuddle."

The Doctor couldn't say no to that. He kicked his foot, defeated for the time being, and crossed the room. He sat down on the mattress and shrugged. "Alright, I'll lay down if it will make you feel better Amy, but, I'm fine-fi-ahchoo!" He sniffed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, the sneeze seeming to knock something loose in his head. He blinked through a spell of utter dizziness and a bout of sudden shivers, his vision took a second to clear, but when it did he saw the other three in the room studying him with concerned eyes.

"Yes absolutely fine." Rory rolled his eyes.

River sat up, placing her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, "Doctor my Doctor," She slurred, "are you okay?" She gave him a sudden hug that the Doctor returned.

The Doctor felt himself smile as he hugged River back. Then he giggled, seeing Rory who was now standing over the two. "River was right," The Doctor observed, his words strangely slurred, "You're hair is stupid."

Rory and Amy exchanged a nervous glance. River laughed.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Sorry, that was rude of me." He said, still hugging River who seemed to be snoozing on his shoulder now.

Rory shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it." He looked at the Doctor and the now sleeping River Song and sighed. "You didn't mean it. Amy, take care of them." He said to his wife, "I'm going to make some tea and soup." Rory took his leave, kissing Amy on the head and whispering a quick 'good luck' on the way, then leaving the room.

"Right." Amy said finding her way to an arm-chair in the corner of the room and taking a seat, settling in for a long four days. The Doctor's head still hurt, but he took comfort in the warm time lady cuddled to him.

The Doctor found himself leaning on River and giving Amy a glaring pout, "Really, Amy, it was just a sneeze, I'm fine." He insisted.

"Really?" Amy asked skeptically, "you sure about that?"

"Y, ya." The Doctor suddenly tensed up, the composure in his face breaking, the words started to pour out of his mouth, "I'm fine, I mean, I think I'm fine, it's just, I don't really know, uh, I'm babbling. Why am I babbling?" He could feel his pulse speed he gasped in a breath. His blood chilled, he could feel his whole body begin to shiver.

Amy stood, fear and compassion playing in her features. "It's okay." She said carefully, "lay down, both of you, you'll be fine." The words were tender and soothing.

"Right." The Doctor gulped and attempted to climb into the covers, taking River with him and accepting help from Amy who tucked the two in. She moved The Doctors sonic to the bedside table. Then she placed her hand on the Doctors forehead, "You have a fever." She informed.

"I," the Doctor coughed, "Well, that's just great. Th, Th, this isn't fair you know! I thought I was done with this flu. I haven't had it since I was a really little kid." He blinked, forgetting where he was going with that, he looked up at Amy, "You know, by time lord years, you're practically a baby." He giggled at Amy.

"Is that so?" Amy asked.

"Ya." The Doctor yawned, "I should be telling YOU what to do."

"You can do that when you get better." Amy rolled her eyes, an act she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

The Doctor stared up at Amy. "Did you know that you have really pretty hair?" He asked, "Even when it's messy. It's just so red. But not, like, scary red, more like, you know, pretty red. In that light it's really shiny. And," He coughed. "I wish my hair was shiny like that."

River cuddled closer to him, her arms wrapped around the doctor's waist. "Stop talking." She muttered, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh really?" The Doctor asked River, cuddling up to her, full attention on the time lady now, forgetting that Amy was even there.

River giggled, "Ya. You should sleep too."

"Why's that?"

"Cause if you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking." River informed like it should be the most obvious statement in the world.

The Doctor gave a small giggle, "Well, no one said we had to be sleeping." He said absently. He rolled over to face his wife.

"Oh really?" River teased. "What else would we be doing?"

The Doctor grinned, pulling River into a kiss.

To this Amy groaned. This was going to be a long four days.


	2. Mini Chapter: Ravenclaw

**Ravenclaw**

It took a few hours, but after some soup, tea, and a lot of sitting through incoherent babbling, Amy and Rory had finally gotten their sick friends into their own rooms. Rory took the job of watching after River, Amy took the job of watching the Doctor.

Amy stood by the Doctor's bed, tucking her friend in so he'd be warm, and hopefully stop shivering.

"A-Amy," The Doctor said between shivers, "Why are we in my room?"

"Well," Amy said trying hard to keep an upbeat relaxed tone and wishing that she had Rory's nursely expertise in dealing with patients, "You should probably sleep, you're sick after all."

The Doctor sneezed, then rolled his eyes, "I've b, been sleeping all day Amy. I'm fine. Besides, I have superior biology, I don't ge, ge, ahchoo!" He sneezed, "Get sick."

Amy paused and shifted slightly, "I would say that you do get sick. You have the four day flu." She informed.

"Four day flu?" The Doctor's eyes were wide, "Who has that? That disease is dreadful!"

"You do." Amy said again, tying not to get annoyed, she'd been playing this game all day.

"Oh. Well that sucks." The Doctor huffed, then coughed. He flopped down into the cushions around him, hands at his throat, "Ow," he croaked, "My throat hurts!"

"I know." Amy said exasperated.

"Also," The Doctor went on, "I'm really cold, but I'm sweating. Those two things should s, s, s, so not be happening at the same time."

"It's the fever." Amy informed. "Just, try to relax, okay? You'll get through this, I'll be here with you until you do."

"Kay." The Doctor sniffed. Then he fell into a coughing fit, Amy flinched at each cough as her childhood hero writhed in pain. When the Doctor opened his eyes, Amy could see the utter confusion in his gaze. "R, r, r, Rose?" He asked, "Where did Rose go?"

Amy's heart broke, "Doctor," She said carefully, "Rose isn't around."

"Oh." The Doctor got a distant sad smile on his face, "I miss Rose." He said. "Did you know," He giggled and rolled over to better face Amy, "that Rose smelled like sunshine and flowers?"

"I, I didn't know that." Amy said, both interested, and saddened at the Doctor's words.

"Well she did." The Doctor stated, amusement and a strange gloom shining in his eyes "Rose was my sunshine, the reason I was able to keep going." He frowned, "But, but when she had to go," He sucked in a breath that carried an air of despair, "I wasn't really able to take it." The Doctor looked like he may cry. Amy couldn't help herself, she sat on the Doctor's bed and held his hand, feeling the unnatural warmth radiate from the Doctor's touch.

The Doctor didn't try to stop the rare tear from rolling down his face. "I'm," He started, "I'm really, really grateful that the others were there. Donna. Martha. Heh, even Jack. They pulled me out of madness, but they all had to leave too, which put me through more madness. I have Amy now. And Rory. I hope they never leave. But, but I know they have too." He sniffed, coughing a bit. "I just hope that when…when they do leave, they'll be safe. " He grasped onto Amy's hand, squeezing it as if some part of him knew that she was there. He found himself coughing some more. Amy found herself crying.

"You, you can't live in the future Doctor." She whispered the words, "You're here now. I'm here now. And…and you also have River. She'll be around with you for a long, long time.

The Doctor sucked in a painful breath. "No." He said. "River is sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes." He shook his head, "River is…she's my soul mate. She makes me believe in all the good things of the universe. She's interesting, fun, fantastic, and just as wonderfully crazy as I am. I love her. But she is sad. She won't be with me forever. She'll be gone, and I'll be left staring at a hole in my life in my life that will stretch for years. Years without her."

Amy didn't know what to say. "Wha, wha," Her voice was unsteady, "What is going to happen?"

The Doctor had utter sorrow on his face, he sat up and looked Amy in the eyes, "Spoilers." Was his one word. Then he sneezed, falling back to his pillows as he did. When he opened his eyes, he was laughing, "A, Amy! He said when he saw the redhead clutching his hand, "Where did you come from?" He snorted, "Oh, it doesn't matter, I've been thinking," He paused to grin, "what Hogwarts house would you be sorted into if you attended the school? I would be in Ravenclaw myself, on account of my cleverness." He chuckled, coughing as he did, "What about you?"

Amy just stared, tears still running down her face.

The Doctor frowned, "You look like you need a hug," He observed, sitting up as he spoke, "come here." He wrapped his companion in a hug, one which Amy returned. Then, he fell asleep on her shoulder. Amy wheezed in a pained breath, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

**Authors**** Notes**

_I was drawing up a blank on what to write for the second chapter, so I went and wrote a little mini story, I tried to make it flow well with the overarching story, I hope it didn't break things up too badly. Tell me what you thought if you'd like. Thanks for reading 3 LiBP_


	3. Day 2

The utter enormity of the TARDIS library proved to be a problematic obstacle for the ship's resident humans. Rory found himself standing atop a rolling ladder so he could examine the topmost shelves in an area of the library dedicated to time lords. However, he couldn't quite find what he was looking for.

"Any luck?" His wife's voice rang from the other side of the vast room.

"No." Rory responded, turning a bit and nearly falling off his perch. He clung to the ladder hearing the structure of it creak and deciding to climb back down, "You?" he asked as he climbed.

"Nope." Amy shut the book she was paging through and huffed before pulling the next guide out of a pile she had developed.

Rory jumped to the floor and sighed. He had been spending his whole 'morning', if you could call it that in a place with no actual time flow, searching for a book that may reference the four day flu. So far searches had been…less than successful.

He sauntered over to his wife, getting a good look at her. She was sitting at a long wooden table with a pile of books next to her towering well beyond her height. In the warm inviting light of the library, Rory could see how tired she looked. He frowned, pulling up a seat next to her. She, like him, had rather large bags under her eyes from 24 hours of sleep deprivation. Her hands shook slightly with exhaustion, and her face held somewhat of a scowl. Rory would have to be careful then, a sleep deprived Amy was not a force to be tampered with.

"You alright?" Rory asked, resting his head on the table and burrowing his face in his arms. He waited patiently for a response.

Amy closed another book and slammed it on the table, causing Rory to sit up in alarm, "No!" She said through the cloud of dust that had flew off the novel. "I'm exhausted, the Doctor kept me up all night babbling, every time I tried to leave he would freak out and beg me to come back! He acted like a lost puppy, I swear." She grabbed the next book on the stack and began to read through the table of contents.

Rory sighed, then took the red heads hand in his, "I know," He assured, holding her hand and gently stroking the back of it, "River did the same thing to me. But they are our family, we have to help them through this. It'll be alright." He brought his wife's hand to his mouth and gave it a small kiss.

Amy gave her husband a small smile but kept her eyes glued to the book. "Ya," She huffed, "I suppose you're right, I rather wish I had your tolerance for these sorts of things" She grumbled, then she puffed in annoyance and went to the next book. A beat of silence passed before Amy remembered to "Oh, and Have you checked on our patients lately?"

Rory nodded, "They're both still out cold. Thank goodness for the cough medicine. Although, I don't know how long the stuff will last, time lord biology is a bit tricky, I feel like the medicine won't work on the Doctor for long. One of the books I came across mentions that inducing sleep can be difficult."

"How difficult?" Amy asked.

Rory opened his mouth to respond, but their conversation was cut short by the rumbling of the TARDIS's engines, signifying that they had been sent on a trip.

Amy and Rory exchanged a fearful glance, then they both stood and ran to the control room.

When they got to the main room, the Doctor was there, he was drunkly dancing about and pulling switches in his pajamas.

"Doctor?!" Amy and Rory yelled in unison.

The Doctor stopped when he heard the pair, and pulled a quick switch in order to stabilize the rumbling ship. Then he walked up to them, giggling like a child, a sneezing and coughing child. "Oh hello, red one, and…" He looked to Rory, "Stupid Face." He decided, "Tell me, two things," He giggled, "First who are you, and second, ACHOO" He sniffed, "do you have any money? I was looking to buy some ice cream."

Amy raised her brow, "Doctor," She said gently putting a hand on the man's shoulders, "it's us, your friends, and you should be laying down, no ice cream for now. Okay?" She noted his insanely hot temperature and wobbly stance. He really shouldn't be up. Slowly she began guiding her delirious friend from the room.

The Doctor blinked and followed for a second, but only because he was caught up in his thoughts, he began muttering to himself between harsh coughs, "Red one and stupid face, red one and stupid face," He hummed, "Oh yes," He snapped his fingers and grinned at the two, ducking away from Amy's guiding hand and striding to the control panels, "Hello Donna and Mickey! Long time no see, wait, no, when did I see you last?" He coughed, and stumbled a bit, catching himself on the controls and looking to the Ponds for answers.

"No we're-"Amy began, but Rory cut her off.

"Recently," The nurse answered, making a grab for the Doctor's hand and guiding him toward the hall, "We're just stopping by for a cuppa, and maybe a movie if you want to watch something with us." He informed.

The Doctor grinned, "Oh that sounds delightful! I believe I was getting ice cream beforehand though, I should have landed close to one of my favorite earth parlors if you'd like to go out with me." He sniffed and swayed under Rory's grasp. Rory tightened his grip.

"Tea first." Rory put in, "we insist."

The Doctor pouted, "What's the fun in that?" He demanded, coughing a bit before he went on, "I feel like all ookey and it's hot in here, ice cream will be far more fun." His words were slurred as he began walking for the door, Rory pulled gently on his hand.

Rory sighed, he would have to divert the Doctor's attention. It shouldn't be too hard. "You feel all ookey?" Rory asked nonchalantly, keeping the Doctor talking and trying to change the subject as he dragged the mad man along, "Why? You should tell us about that."

The Doctor sneezed, 'Ye-es-"He sniffed, "Why should I tell you about that?" He stopped walking, refusing to be pulled any further.

"What?" Rory blinked, "No, YOU should, not why should."

"Why should what?" The Doctor laughed, visibly shivering now.

"You're impossible." Amy breathed.

"And you're red." The Doctor said, turning to the ginger, "Red, and pink and blue and green." He babbled, "It's actually quite disorienting, everything looks weird. Ice cream will fix it." He sneezed and tried to wonder off again. He managed to slip Rory's grip, only to be steadied by Amy.

Amy was concerned, red and pink and blue and green? "What are you on about?" She asked, looking down at her mostly purple pajamas.

The Doctor was silent for as second, then he asked, his voice a concerned croak, "You don't see the colors?"

The Ponds both looked at the man worriedly.

"What colors?" Rory asked.

"The colors," The Doctor said, "They're getting darker actually, dark red and pink and blue and green." He began to sway and Amy didn't know what else to do but wrap her friend in a hug. "And black…" The Doctor muttered as he lost consciousness in Amy's arms, slumping forward, only to be caught by the young companion.

Not quite knowing what to do, Amy lowered her sick friend to the floor and sat there with him. Amy looked up to Rory for answers, but he seemed just as lost.

"Umm," Amy said, claiming control of things, "Let's get him back to bed."

Rory agreed and the two hoisted the Doctor up and tried to move him to his room, but they were interrupted when the sleeping man snapped awake, gasping and squirming from their grasp. He nearly jumped from their arms, hitting the floor and rolling upward like a ninja. But as he stood, he wavered, the pair couldn't stop him as he flumped to the floor, landing hard on his backside.

"Oi, Doctor!" Amy said to the time lord who was now sitting on the floor in one of the hallways, "You should be sleeping." She kneeled down and checked the man, gauging his awareness of the situation and ready to dive away in case he considered the two as a threat.

The Doctor blinked, "Oh, hi Amy!" He said between coughs, "Hi Rory." The Doctor stumbled to his feet and clutched a wall for balance. "Okay, wow, I'm really dizzy." He observed. "I think…wait am I in pajamas? Why?"

Amy sighed and stood, so they were playing this game again, yeah? She was about to once again explain to him that he was sick, four day fever, yadda, yadda, yadda, should be in bed, all that stuff. But Rory stopped her, deciding to cease the opportunity of slight lucidity to get more information from the time lord, who at the time was giving a long winded critique of his pajamas and the shocking lack of bow ties it possessed.

"Doctor," Rory started, snapping his fingers in front of the babbling time lords face, "We're in a bit of trouble and low on time, we-"

The Doctor stopped him, "No, time isn't the ACHOO boss of you. As my companion Mister Pond, you are never low on time." The Doctor jabbed a shaky finger at the nurse before coughing, "Now, continue." He said through a sniff.

Rory sighed, "We need information. Four day fever, gallifreyan disease, what sorts of medicines should we use for someone who has it? On what day does the fever break? And when can we expect a full recovery?"

The Doctor blinked, "I'm glad you're asking questions, but what could you possibly do with that information?" He coughed, then sneezed, then it dawned on him, "Oh…I get it. I'm sick." He pouted once more, "Uhg. That sucks, I'm sorry if I've been a burden on you two." Suddenly his face flushed, as if some terrible idea had dawned on him, when he spoke, he was panicked. The words began to spill out of his mouth colored with utter fear, "I'm really super sorry. I hate being sick, oh you two must be scared. I'm supposed to be the strong one who gets companions through things! Not vice versa. Oh" He yelled to some long forgotten god, "I'm a babbling mess! Who knows where the TARDIS is?! If we're attacked I can't do a single thing about it!"

He went on in panicked babbling. Amy grabbed his hands and waited for him to finish. She traced sooth circles on his heated sweaty palms. Eventually, the Doctor stopped, he took in ragged fearful breaths, Amy sighed, reassured him that he was fine, than re-asked the questions from before.

This time he answered. "About," He coughed, his voice sounding limp and hoarse like some of the life had been sucked from him, "The medications, ask the TARDIS what to give me, she'll show you." He mumbled. "Fever breaks either on the third or fourth day...can't, can't remember. Full recovery will just take a fifth day of taking things easy." He blinked, then wiped his running nose with the back of his hand. Amy didn't question it as he leaned on the red head for support. "Also…" He went on, giving a small, limp, giggle followed by a sneeze, "ice cream helps." He gave his two friends pleading puppy dog eyes, and they could see his short lived lucidity fading. But regardless of whether or not he was asking in his right mind, it was hard to say no to those eyes.

"Ya," Amy stroked the Doctor's back in soothing motions, "We'll get you some ice cream. But you have to stay in bed. Alright?"

The Doctor nodded, nuzzling his fevered head into Amy's shoulder. He reached out and meant Rory's hand. He held onto the couple like they were a lifeline. "Kay." He croaked, trying hard not to fall asleep on the spot as the fever and dizziness circled in his head, "Let's go to bed then…come along Ponds."

Rory and Amy shared a weary smile as they led their friend to his room.


	4. Mini Chapter: Daddy's Girl

River felt her head swim as she opened her eyes to the bright light. Where was she? Why did she feel so…icky? She was freezing, her whole body felt heavy and sore, her head roared with pain. She sat up, realizing she was buried by covers, yet somehow still cold.

The light was on. Next to her bedside table was a bowl of chocolate ice cream, it made her sick and cold to look at, she turned away, feeling her stomach heave slightly, like she was going to puke.

Slowly, she noted that she was in her room on the TARDIS. Terror came next. Was she with the Doctor? In an obvious sick condition? No, no, no, no. She couldn't be sick around the Doctor. She couldn't be weak, or human, she couldn't let him see her age, he couldn't…she couldn't…she lost track of her thoughts, feeling herself shiver.

She had to get out, that was the only thing she could grasp. She had to leave. She had to prove to the Doctor that she was fine. How had she even…it didn't matter, she just had to leave. Now where was her vortex multipolar? It wasn't near her. Maybe in the control room? She would have to get there.

She managed to crawl out of bed, she caught a whiff of the chocolate on the bedside table, and it made her clutch her aching stomach in pain, she coughed, but nothing came out. She needed food, she was hungry. But food wouldn't stay down, she could tell that much.

She heard footsteps from the hall, and her inner psychopath urged her to hide 'enemy' was the thought. She ducked behind her open bedroom door. The footsteps stopped at the door. River didn't bother to look at the owner, as vibrant and colored spots were dancing in front of her eyes, she found herself leaning against the wall, trying not to fall over.

"River?" Said a voice at the door. It sounded distorted, but she recognized the voice.

Dad?" She managed to groan in response.

The owner of the footsteps, Rory Williams, walked into the room and peered around the door. "You're awake, that's good." Said Rory. His voice was very soft, as if he was speaking to a hurt puppy. But his voice still interrupted the steady hum of the TARDIS and still was painful to hear, everything was painful to hear. River's ears began to hum. She scrunched her eyes closed, managing a nod in response. She felt Rory's arms wrap around her, leading her back to the bed. "You need to sleep." He hushed, kissing her warm forehead.

River leaned heavily on her father's shoulder "No, I'm fine." She croaked, shivering now, "I should probably be getting back to Stormcage anyway," That was always her excuse, whenever she needed to break down, whenever she needed to be human, she would return to her wretched cell. The guards there knew enough to leave her be until she could regain her composure. "They get mad if I'm gone for too long. It's annoying that I have to answer to them, but, you know," She coughed, "it's a necessary annoyance." Her words were slurred.

By the time she had finished her excuse, Rory had already tucked River in to bed. She was stopped from further protest by a thermometer stuck in her mouth. "No River." Rory said, "'Too long' doesn't exist, we're in a time machine. You need rest and care, understood?"

River gave a tiny glare, or she tried too, but drawing her brows was painful, the thermometer beeped and Rory snatched it, leaving room for River to quip, "Why don't you add a finger wag and a 'young lady' to that, dad?" She grumped, her banter a bit off with the sickness burning at her mind.

"Don't get a smart mouth with me, young lady." Rory wagged his finger with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

River snorted, it turned into a sneeze.

"Your temperature is high." Rory observed, looking at the thermometer "You may have to get out of your blanket cocoon if you want it to break."

River shivered just thinking about leaving her blankets. She didn't want to leave, not really, but she had to stay strong. "That's fine, I think I'm well enough." She coughed rather violently.

Rory bit at his lip, "Right." He said, disbelieving, but his calm bed side manner reflecting his job "But I'm glad to see that you seem aware of things. Do you know where you are?" He asked.

River dizzily nodded, more worried by the second, how bad was this disease? Was her lucidness really that strange? Was Rory at risk of getting sick? Was Amy? Was the Doctor? She WAS on the TARDIS right? Her heart began to flutter. She felt herself begin to panic, she wasn't used to being so lost. She wasn't used to not knowing things. Her empty stomach felt hollower, more pained. "I'm, I'm well, what is, what's happening? I'm on the TARDIS right? I mean," She was sucking in panicked breaths now, her focus shifting, her thoughts slipping, and her words quick babbles. She had to get away, she had to be somewhere safe. Was she somewhere safe?

She sat up, sweat rolling down her face. And…tears? She had to leave.

Rory sat on her bed and hugged River, keeping her in bed, attempting to comfort her without making her feel like she was being imprisoned. "It's okay, it's okay." He hushed. "Just relax, alright? Can you tell me about something happy? A story maybe? It helps." He seemed to be speaking from experience. Had he dealt with one of these sickness induced panic attacks? Maybe as a nurse?

River buried her face into Rory's shoulder's, sobbing now, the area melting around her, making her even more dizzy, even more lost. She hated being lost.

Rory just sat there with her, rubbing her back in soothing motions.

"So, a story?" Rory again urged.

The request was somewhat strange, and rather distracting. River seemed to calm down, unable to remember why she was so upset before. "Well," She began, her voice dry, still snuggled up to her father like a scared child, "Once, I made the Doctor live among otters for a week." She felt a laugh escape her lips, she didn't know why she was laughing, but she soon launched into an upbeat story, giggling uncontrollably, and making Rory giggle along with her.

After speaking for near an hour, interrupted by much coughing and sneezing, River had finished her story, still snuggled up to Rory.

"I'm hungry." She said, sniffing in snot.

Rory took a tissue and wiped at River's nose, "Well, I can get you some chicken soup. You're ice cream has seemed to melt." He gestured to the melted chocolate soup on the bedside table.

"Can you get me some tea too?" River had asked earnestly, ignoring the comment about the puke inducing chocolate.

"Absolutely." Rory said. "You stay in bad, and I'll be right back." Rory hugged her a bit tighter before standing up.

The second he stood, River felt strangely alone, more lost without a shoulder to cry on and a friend to talk to. "Wait," River tried to swing her feet out of bed, "Can I come with you?" She sneezed.

Rory smiled at her request. "Alright come on." He agreed. He helped his daughter out of her bed, and the two sauntered away from the blanket cocoon, and the now melted chocolate ice-cream, and into the hall. River leaned on Rory all the way. She would never admit it to Rory, but she was a bit of a daddy's girl.


End file.
